A Short History of the World
This article is in need of dire cleanup. If you play this game you are up to a big adventure. This history based game goes all back to the wooly mamoths. Each level is on a warioware based minigame, and you are given a set time for each task. As you go on in the game, you proceed. You only have 4 lives, but as you go on you get checkpoints The levels go in order with a spoiler on how to beat each level. This is the first part, the BC area. Level 1: Wooly mammoth, 10,000BC: You have 6 seconds to free a mammoth from ice. Rapidly click to break all the ice. Level 2: Discovery of fire: 8000BC: You have 6 seconds to rub 2 sticks together to make fire. Rapidly shake the mouse back and fourth to make fast fire. Level 3:Creation of the wheel, 3200BC: You have 8 seconds to cut a wheel. The circle directions are pre-set, so you have to carefully go and cut the outline. If you miss and cut incorrectly, you automatically loose a life. Level 4: The Stonehenge, 2600BC: You have 8 seconds to drag the top stones of 3 parts of the Stonehenge. If you place it incorectly, you wont be scored and time goes on. Level 5: The pyramid, 2200BC: You have 12 seconds to drag the top 3 parts of a pyramid. If you incorrectly place them, time goes on and you wont be scored. Level 6: The Trojan horse, 1200BC: You have 6 seconds to load the Trojan horse for war. Put the 4 soldiers on the seats to proceed. Level 7: The first Olympics, 776BC: Gide the Greek through the path to light the Olympic fire. Watch out, he can fall down. You have 11 seconds. Level 8: Roman war, 500BC: Help a roman crush the gruls. you have 8 seconds. Click your mouse to swipe the sword. Level 9: Archimedes takes a bath, 200BC: Help archimedes fill his bath. Click and drag the water pots to his bath. Do this fast for you only have 4 seconds. This is a checkpoint level. Level 10: The great wall of china, 220BC: Follow the guidelines to draw the great wall of china. Afterwards, the wall builds itself. You have 5 seconds. After BC area, Level 11: The vikings, 780: You have 5 seconds to row a viking ship to land. Drag the circle to help the vikings row. Renaissance to the area of expansion, Level 12: Columbus's expedition, 1462: You have 10 seconds to sail a ship to America. Click on the x but dont run into the sea monster(sea monsters were believed to be real back then) or you loose a life. Level 13: Mona Lisa, 1592: Paint the Mona Lisa. Get the correct paint and paint the right spot. You have 14 seconds. Level 14: Romeo and Juliet, 1595: Help set up a part of the play. Drag romeo to the center of the stage. Juliet goes on the top by the boat. You have 4 seckonds. 1600s up to the american area, Level 15: The Taj Mahal, 1643: You have 10 seckonds to draw the Taj Mahal. Don't go away form the guidelines, or you will loose a life. Level 16: Falling apple on Newton, 1687: Make a few apples fall on Isaac newton's head. you have 8 seckonds. Click to let the apples fall on his head, not the ground. Level 17: The Industrial revolution, 1700s Help start a machine. Hold and spin the wheel 10 times to start the machine. You have 5 seckonds. Level 18: The 'Fur Elise',1810 Help compose the Fur Elise. You have 5 seckonds. The notes on the piano are red when you need to press them. One of the notes(the first sharp note in the intro) is incorrect and flat. American area, Level 19: The American civil war, 1861: Help union and confederate soldiers set off cannons. Click on the cannons fast. Click the cannons in order from top to bottom. This is a checkpoint level. Level 20: The first phone, 1876: Hook up the first phone. Drag the wire underground, but dont let it hit the earth soil. Drag the wire in the dug hole. you have 10 seckonds. Level 21: The first light bulbs,1879: Turn on all the light bulbs. Do it fast for the light bulbs turn off after a certian time. Turn all the bulbs on. You have 8 seckonds. Other events untill 1900, Level 22: The Eiffel Tower, 1889: Help build the Eiffel tower. Drag the parts of the tower to their correct place. If you are incorrect, you wont be scored and time goes on. You have 13 seckonds. 1900s untill now, Level 23: Ford cars, 1908: Crank up the first Ford car. Hold the handle and spin it rapidly 10 times. You have 5 seckonds. Level 24: Expidition to the south pole, 1911: You have 8 seckonds to slide to the south pole. Avoid the polar bear or falling off the bridge or you loose a life. Level 25: The Iceburg, 1912: Help the captin of the Titanic spot the iceburg.You have 5 seckonds to spot and click the iceburg. The iceburg changes places every time you play the minigame. Level 26: King kong smasher, 1933: Help King Kong smash 10 pesky airplanes. Click on his arm when a plane comes. Planes come in groups. You have 10 seckonds. Level 27: Messerschmitts, 1940: Shoot down 20 messerschmitts. You have 11 seckonds. Planes come in groups. Level 28: Blue suede shoes, 1956: Don't step on the blue suede shoes. You have to survive 4 seckonds. The shoes auto-step, and the suede shoes randomly move around. Level 29: Emergancy button, 1962: Don't press the red button. Survive 5 seckonds. The button moves around randomly. This is a checkpoint level. Level 30: The moon landing, 1969: Press the tracks of the astronuts. You have 6 seckonds to do this. The steps move farther as you click them. As you click the steps, it recites "One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Level 31: Space invaders!, 1972: Play a quick game of a remix Space invaders! You have 15 seckonds to shoot down the aliens. Level 32: The Berlin wall, 1989: Help break down the berlin wall, war is over. Rapidly click on the target on the wall to break down the wall. You have 4 seckonds. Level 33: Connecting the internet, 1990: Connect the internet wire. You have 5 seckonds to drag the wire in number order to each computer. Level 34: The first channel tunnel, 1994: Dig and build the first channel tunnel. Click on the target to dig the hole. Note that even when you dug up the tunnel, you still need to click the target to build the lights. You have 11 seckonds. Level 35: Cloning Dolly, 1996: Copy 20 Dolly the sheep. Click on the new sheep quickly to make a new sheep. You have 12 seckonds. Final level 36: Solar panel houses, 2010: You have 10 seckonds to fit 20 solar panels into 20 houses. Click on the new house to make a new house. Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Award Games Category:ch